Can I Let You Go?
by Sadhvi72
Summary: Ketika pertanyaan yang sama ditujukan terus menerus dan kau tidak tau akan melakukan apa.. apakah kau memilih…Bertahan ?atau…Melepaskan? [HUNKAI FF]


**Can I Let You Go ?**

 **Main Casts : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun**

 **Other Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim JoonMyeon**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning :** **HunKai as main pairs , other pairings find your self, GS for uke**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya. Jika reader tidak suka dengan pair atau cerita yang saya buat, silahkan jangan dilanjutkan membaca dan tekan tab close atau bisa juga menyampaikan keluh kesah lewat pm di akun DayunorinoPEACH**

 **ps: ini ff kak Da aku cuma bantuin post, FF ini bagus kok baca aja. Hihih**

 **Ketika pertanyaan yang sama ditujukan terus menerus dan kau tidak tau akan melakukan apa.. apakah kau memilih…**

 **Bertahan ?**

 **atau…**

 **Melepaskan?**

Pagi itu, terlihat seorang siswa berjalan pelan kearah loker, dia akan meletakkan seragam olahraganya saat menyadari ada sepucuk surat dengan amplop warna biru didalam lokernya. Dia lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan apakah ada seseorang disekitarnya. Tapi, di ruangan ini, hanya dirinya saja yang terlihat. Ah sudahlah… pikir nanti saja, lebih baik dia segera membaca surat ini

 **Sreet…**

 **30 Januari 2016**

 **Hi** **Sehun** **^^ aku disini… selalu menunggumu, tapi hari ini aku sedang sangat sedih.. teman-temanku menyuruhku untuk melepaskanmu. Bisakah aku melepaskanmu? Aku sudah mengenalmu dan mengagumimu sejak kita berdua di tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas. Kamu yang baik, dewasa, selalu ada untukku ketika aku memerlukan sekedar teman berbagi cerita. Inginku anggap dirimu lebih dari seorang teman, Kamu bisa menjadi figure seorang kakak, teman, dan ayah untukku. Tapi aku bisa apa saat kamu menganggapku hanya seorang teman? Kadang, ingin aku katakan yang sebenarnya soal perasaanku padamu. Tapi aku takut, aku terlalu takut akan konsekuensi yang timbul setelahnya, aku belum siap kehilanganmu, aku belum siap kehilangan serang teman sekalihgus orang yang aku sayangi. Biarlah aku sendiri yang menyimpan rasa ini, biarlah aku sendiri yang menyayangimu, aku tidak berharap kamu tahu tentang perasaanku. Aku hanya berharap, jika suatu saat nanti kamu menemukan orang yang kamu sayangi, jangan lupa untuk memperkenalkannya padaku, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadanya karena bisa memenangkan harimu.**

 **Kamu tahu apa yang paling aku tunggu saat ulang tahunku yang ke 18? Aku menunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahun serta harapan-harapan darimu untukku. Dan ya.. akhirnya kamu mengatakannya walaupun hanya dari pesan singkat. Tapi aku saat itu sedang dalam keadaan hati yang buruk… aku tidak menyadari apa yang aku katakan padamu, aku membalas pesanmu hanya dengan kata terima kasih yang jauh dari kata sopan… Sebenarnya, apakah kamu tahu alasan dari keadaan hatiku yang memburuk? Seharian itu aku menunggu ucapan dari seseorang… Ya, kamu… aku menunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahun darimu. Lama kelamaan aku menunggu, kamu tidak juga mengucapkannya. Aku mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin kamu sedang sibuk dengan persiapan turnamen basketmu, mungkin kamu sedang belajar, atau mungkin kamu sedang menempuh perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Akan tetapi, teman-temanku mulai menanyakan.. apakah aku mendapat ucapan darimu? Apakah kamu orang pertama yang mengucapkannya untukku? Dengan semua pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadaku, aku hanya bisa membalas kepada mereka… mungkin kamu memang sedang sibuk.**

 **Teman-temanku sering menasehatiku kalau aku harus melepasmu, aku harus berhenti memikirkanmu, aku harus berhenti membangga-banggaknmu di depan mereka, tapi satu pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalaku… Apakah aku bisa? Apakah aku sanggup? Aku coba untuk mengabaikanmu, dan ya… itu berhasil, walaupun hanya sampai satu bulan aku sanggup mengabaikanmu. Ketika aku tahu kamu sedang dalam kesusahan mati-matian aku menahan diriku untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalahmu. Tapi, aku adalah aku. Aku tetap saja merasa penasaran dan akhirnya ku beranikan untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Meskipun aku tahu, kamu tidak akan pernah membalas semua pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang memuaskan, Dan pada akhirnya kamu malah memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku merasa kecewa, tapi tak apa… aku cukup senang saat kamu masih mau menyempatkan untuk membalas pesanku.**

 **Ah.. kurasa aku terlalu banyak omong ya? oh ya, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu.. apakah aku harus melepaskanmu? apakah nanti aku akan baik-baik saja saat memilih melepasmu? Dan jika kau penasaran siapa aku, kau bisa menemuiku di taman belakang saat pulang.**

 **Selamat berjuang dan semoga kau memenangkan turnamen basket minggu depan ^ ^**

 **With Love,**

 **KJI –**

Sehun tersenyum tipis, dia tahu siapa pengirim surat itu, ia lalu menyimpan surat tersebut di tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan loker . Tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang gadis yang memandang sendu saat punggunngnya berjalan menjauh.

" Jadi, inilah saatnya… aku harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya." gumam gadis itu.

" Jongin? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau sudah meletakkan suratmu untuk Sehun kan? Kenapa tidak langsung kembali ke kelas? Ayo, sebentar lagi bel masuk."

" YA! kau ini Kyung , muncul tiba tiba seperti hantu saja.. aku sudah menaruhnya dan tadi aku melihat dulu, apakah sehun meuuju ke sini atau tidak, ternyata ia kesini dan membuka lokernya, sepertinya ia terkejut menemukan suratku.. dan kau tahu Kyung ? dia langsung membaca suratku kyuuungg.. ahh.. aku senang sekali dia tidak membuangnya. Tapi, aku juga bingung harus bagaimana saat bertemu dengannya.. kau mau menemaniku kan?" ternyata gadis yang memberikan surat kepada Sehun itu adalah Jongin, Kim Jong In lebih tepatnya. sahabat sejak kecil Do Kyungsoo.

" Kau tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu tanpa kau minta sekalipun.. aku juga akan mengajak Baekhyun nanti. Ayo, kita masuk kelas. Kau tidak lupakan kalau jam pertama kita itu matematika si botak Lee Sooman?" ujar Kyungsoo. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan loker siswa untuk menuju ke kelas

 **TENG TENG TENG**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Jongin terlihat serius membereskan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya. Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun tersenyum tipis di seberang mejanya. Iya.. mereka memang sekelas. Ah.. Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menuju taman belakang sekolah.

" Oi Hun! ada apa dengan dirimu huh? senyum senyum tidak jelas sambil memandang Jongin?! Aaah.. aku tahu aku tahu. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya tentang Jongin?" kata seorang anak lelaki disamping sehun.

" Kau ini bicara apa Park Dobi ?! sudahlah, aku ada urusan sebentar. Tolong izinkan aku ke pelatih kalau aku tidak bisa ikut latihan dulu hari ini, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku pergi dulu ya, bye Chan." Ujar sehun seraya melangkah pergi. Saat akan sampai di depan pintu kelas, ia sempatkan untuk menengok sekilas kearah Jongin yang sedang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. " Jongin.. aku pulang duluan ya, bye nini bear ~ "

Jongin, yang mendapat panggilan seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepalannya dengan pipi yang memerah. " Ah.. iya Sehunna, hati hati dijalan."

" Pssstt.. Jong, katanya kau mengajaknya ketemuan di taman belakang? Lalu kenapa dia malah pulang?" bisik Baekhyun,

" Sudahlah baek, jangan banyak bicara. Ayo, nini bear ~ kita temui your prince Oh Sehun." goda Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju ke taman. Jongin terlihat sangat cemas saat ini, dia terus terusan menggigiti kuku – kukunya. " Sudahlah bear, ikuti saja kata hatimu nanti, katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan ke Sehnn, aku percaya kalau nanti hasilnya tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, aku dan Baekhyun akan menunggumu disini." kata Kyungsoo. "Ah.. baiklah.. teman-teman do'a kan aku ne? " Jongin melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kedua temannya.

" Kyung, apa kau pikir Jongin akan baik – baik saja? Kau tahu kan kalau Sehun si manusia tembok itu dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan Wendy? juniormu di klub vokal?." ucap Baekhyun yang tampak risau saat memandang punggung Jongin yang berjalan menjauh. " Aku yakin Byunbaek, semua akan berakhir dengan indah. lagipula, setahuku Sehun tidak dekat dengan siapa – siapa. Kalau soal Wendy, gadis itu saja yang genitnya minta ampun, selalu menempel seperti lintah saat melihat Sehun. Yang terpenting, sekarang kita do'a kan saja untuk kebahagiaan Jongin." kata Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun

Jong In telah sampai di bangku yang ada di taman belakang, tapi anehnya ia tidak melihat Sehun sama sekali di sini. Apa Sehun sudah pulang ya? sesaat pikiran itu melintas di kepalannya dan membuat ia sedih. Jongin lalu menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah murungnya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang yang ditunggunya sekarang sedang di depannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang yang ditujukan untuknya seorang.

Saat Jongin membuka mata, ia terkejut melihat sepasang sepatu yang sangat ia kenal sedang berada dekat sekali dengan dirinya. Lebih tepatnya, orang itu di depannya, Sehun sedang berdiri di depannya.

" Sehun sedang apa disini? Apa Sehun sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Jong In sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan matanya yang berkedip-kedip lucu membuat Sehun tidak sengaja mencubit pipi berisi Jongin. Heol.. Sehun-ssi, apa kau sadar sudah membuat pipi Jongin memerah sampai ke telinga?.

" Iya Nini, Sehun sedang menunggu seseorang yang menaruh surat diloker Sehun tadi pagi, sebentar.. Sehun akan menunjukkan suratnya, siapa tahu Nini bisa beritahu Sehun siapa yang mengirim surat itu **–** " Sehun lalu membuka tas dan mengambil surat itu untuk diberikan kepada Jong In. " **–** apa Nini tahu siapa yang memberi surat itu? di situ tertulis dari KJI, setahu Sehun di sekolah ini kan yang berinisial KJI ya cuma satu orang, dan orang itu adalah Nini,

Jadi, **apakah Nini yang mengirim surat itu di loker Sehun? "** saat mendengar pertanyaan, ah bukan.. pernyataan Sehun, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya lagi, dengan pelan ia berkata. " Iya, memang Jongin pengirimnya, sekarang Sehun sudah tahu kan kalau Jongin suka – eh, ani, Jongin sayang dan cinta sama Sehun.. Jongin sudah mengatakannya langsung ke Sehun, dan sekarang terserah Sehun kalu mau menjauh dari Nini, Nini nggak akan marah kok, Nini juga tahu kalau Nini tidak ada apa – apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Wendy. Wendy itu tinggi, cantik, putih, sexy, suaranya bagus dan pintar. Sedangkan Nini ? Nini cuma murid biasa, tidak pintar, tidak cantik – eh tapi bukan berarti Nini jelek. "

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata Jongin, sesekali dia menahan senyum dan mengerutkan keningnya sambil berpikir ' Jongin… sebenarnya kamu itu terlalu polos atau apa? Kamu tidak sadar betapa sexynya dirimu saat menari? Betapa banyak lelaki yang memujamu? Kamu tidak sadar kalau selama ini aku selalu menjagamu dari tatapan lapar para lelaki di sekolah ini dengan cara melayangkan tatapan membunuh saat mereka ketahuan memandangmu tanpa berkedip?'

Jongin menunggu Sehun untuk menanggapi perkataanya barusan, tapi ia tidak mendengar Sehun menngucapkan apapun. Dia lalu mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak di tanah dan hendak beranjak pergi saat menyadari ada tangan kekar yang mnencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

" Jongin mau kemana? Mau lari? Mau meninggalkan Sehun sendiri disini? Sekarang Jongin duduk! " perintah Sehun. " Se.. Sehunie.. Nini mau pulang, tadi kan Nini sudah beritahu ke Sehun kalau Nini suka sama Sehun, tapi Sehun hanya diam saja. Dan itu cukup untuk nini tahu bahwa Sehun tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan nini." gumam Jongin yang masih bisa didengar Sehun.

" Aku memang tidak mau lagi berteman denganmu Jong, dengar ini baik-baik, **OH SEHUN TIDAK MAU LAGI BERTEMAN DENGAN KIM JONG IN UNTUK SELAMANYA!** " Jongin hanya terdiam, ia tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, ia sudah menduganya. Maka, daripada ia malu karena Sehun melihatnya menangis, ia dengan segera beranjak meninggalkan taman. Sebelum ada tangan kekar yang lagi-lagi menahannya.

" Kau mau kemana lagi? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku **–** " Sehun langsung menarik Jongin dan Jongin pun terduduk di pangkuan Sehun dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. " **–** hei , jangan menangis, apa aku menyakitimu hm? dengarkan aku, aku memang tidak mau kau menjadi temanku lagi, yang ku mau adalah Kau, Kim Jongin jadilah satu-satunya gadis yang paling aku cintai, gadis manis periang milik seorang Oh Sehun, gadis manis yang mampu menjungkir balikan duniaku, gadis manis yang kelak akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku.

Aku mencintaimu Jong In.. aku sungguh-sungguh sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melepaskanku, karena aku pun tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu jika bukan kau yang memintanya sendiri.. jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Ah, ani. Apakah kau mau menungguku untuk segera melamarmu? Kumohon jawab iya bear , kalau sampai kau menjawab tidak.. mungkin setelah pulang dari sini aku akan gantung diri di pohon manga depan rumahmu."

" Hiks.. Ta.. tap.. tapi..Sehunie, di depan… hiks… di depan rumah nini tidak ada pohon manga, adanya bunga mawar milik mommy." Jongin berkata dengan polosnya sambil menahan isakannya. " Yaa.. pohon apapun itu, pokoknya pohon yang dekat dengan rumahmu. Kau tidak mau kan melihat aku gantung diri dan menjadi arwah penasaran karena kau menolak menjadi kekasihku?" Jongin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya saat membayangkan Sehun menjadi hantu dan menerornya.. Hiii…

".. jadi? Apa kau mau?" ulang Sehun. "Aku.. mianhae Sehunie, Ak.. aku.. aku.. aku tidak bisa – " sesaat mata Sehun melotot mendengar jawaban Jongin. ".. aku tidak bisa menolak untuk menjadi kekasih Sehunie, aku juga tidak akan melepaskan Sehunie sampai Sehunie sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjauh, Aku juga mencintai Sehunie, Jongin sangat sangat mencintai Sehunie." Kata Jong In menyembunyikan muka. "Hei.. kau bicara apa sayang? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, coba lebih keras sedikit." Sehun menggoda Jongin dengan perkataanya.

" Ish Sehunie… Jongin bilang.. KIM JONG IN SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAI OH SEHUUUN.. dasar Sehunie budek seperti mister sooman." Kata Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibrnya, Sehun hanya terkekeh geli mendengar rajukan kekasihnya. Dia lalu memegang kedua sisi pipi Jongin, mengelusnya lembut, mempersempit jarak yang ada diantara mereka berdua, dan Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya, Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum geli saat memperhatikan bibir penuh milik Jongin maju beberapa senti ke depan

 **Chup~**

Apa yang kalian harapkan? Sehun akan mencium bibir Jong In? Heol… mereka masih terlalu dini untuk itu, lagipula ini juga di taman belakang sekolah, walaupun keadaanya sepi, tapi siapa yang tahu jika ada yang sembunyi sembunyi melihat kegiatan mereka?

Sehun mencium lama kening Jongin, memberi isyarat betapa besar rasa sayangnya kepada gadis dipangkuannya ini. " Kau kenapa menutup mata hm? Berharap ku cium di bibir ya?" dan dengan polosnya Jongin mengangguk, tapi buru buru ia menggeleng. " Bu.. buk.. bukan begitu Sehunie, biasanya didrama yang ditonton Kyungie dan Baekie saat si aktor mendekatkan wajah ke wajah lawan mainnya.. maka.. yahh.. yahh… emm… seperti itu." Jongin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi di leher Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya merutuki betapa polos kekasihnya ini.

" Kita masih terlalu dini untuk itu sayangku." Kata Sehun sambil menjauhkan kepala Jongin dari lehernya dan menempelkan kening Jongin dengan keningnya. " Aku mencintaimu Sehun, sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum manis menatap kedua iris coklat Sehun. " Aku lebih mencintaimu Jong, sangat mencintaimu, nah.. sekarang ayo turun dari pangkuanku dan ayo kita pulang," Jongin lalu turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan ia terkejut mendapati Sehun tengah berjobgkok di depannya. "Ayo, ku gendong sampai rumah.. cepat naik sayangku, hari sudah mulai gelap." Jongin lalu naik ke punggung Sehun dan mengalunkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Mereka tampak bahagia dan sesekali saling tertawa bersama menikmati perjalanan pulang mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sementara itu di sisi lain taman…

" Aku kan sudah bilang kalau pada akhirnya mereka akan bahagia baek, kau sih berpikiran negative terus ke Sehun… Baek? Baekhyun? ByunBaek?." Kyungsoo menoleh kesana kemari tidak mendapati Baekhyun di sekitarnya.. saat dia melihat ke arah parkiran, dia melihat baekhyun sedang tertawa cekikikan dengan si telinga lebar, Park Chanyeol. Maka dengan segenap kekuatan dia – " BYUN BOGEL BAEKHYUN SIALAN! PARK YODA CHANYEOL SIALAANN! Tunggu kalian.. aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kaliaaaannnn.. " Kyungsoo terengah - engah setelah menyumpah serapahi kedua pasang remaja yang sedang sibuk menertawakannya.

" Kyungsoo? ini sudah hampir petang, kenapa kau masih disini sendirian? Mana Baekhyun?" tanya seorang siswa. "Eung.. anu..anu sunbae.. aku ditinggal sendirian oleh Baekhyun, ini aku juga mau pulang kok." Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati saat tahu didekatnya ada Kim Suho–mantan ketua osis,sekaligus orang yang dia sukai– " Mari, oppa antar kau pulang.. sangat berbahaya untuk gadis manis sepertimu pulang sendirian." Suho lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Kyungsoo? Jangan ditanya.. pinguin itu sekarang sedang sibuk mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah padam.. kekeke~ selamat bersenang - senang kyungsoo-ssi

 **Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Melepaskan atau bertahan? Kalau aku, lebih memilih untuk mengungkapkannya.. untuk hasil pikir saja nanti.. yang penting, berani maju dulu. Setidaknya dia tahu kalau aku suka padanya**

 **KJI –**

 **END**

 **Em.. hai readers semuanya ^ ^ perkenalkan aku DayunorinoPEACH, bisa dipanggil Da, PEACH, atau kalau mau panggil sayang juga boleh :v**

 **Well.. ini ff pertamaku debut di dunia perfanfictionan(?), dan aku minta tolong postin di akunnya Sadhviiiiiii.. makasih ya Viiii… :* :* sini sini peluk dulu (peluk vi), maaf juga kalau aku salah nulis namamu vi.. habis I nya banyak banget :D #plak *ditabokvi**

 **Oh ya, kalau nanti readers nemu cerita dengan judul dan alur cerita yang sama tapi dengan karakter yang berbeda, itu juga punya saya ^^ tapi versi asli karakternya tetep HunKai**

 **Aku tahu, kalau ff ini belum layak dibaca, tulisannya amburadul, banyak typo. Oleh karena itu, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan supaya aku lebih semangat lagi bikin ff yang lebih baik.. Feel free to ask anything from me via pm ya readers semuanya~**

 **Annyeong~**


End file.
